Legend of the twice bitten king
by Raptorshinobi213
Summary: The SuperNatural world has been in chaos for centuries as war and blood feuds destroy entire species. Alak an old werewolf future seer has a vision of a king of both lycan and vampire blood in our future. His vision got him killed and centuries later his descendant decides to make it come true. Will the king bring peace or destruction? Discontinued.
1. Chapter 1:The Legend

This is my newest story idea that I have thought of. I know I said I was done till I graduated but I can't help but write this one.

Normal talking: Behind you!

Dialog: "Watch out"

Thoughts: _what an idiot!_

Lycan speech: **the hunt starts now.**

Lycan thoughts: _**This hunt isn't over yet.**_

Disclaimer: I don't own the form the main character will take when he transforms. It belongs to artix entertainment.

* * *

Prolog: The Legend

The world of supernatural creatures is full of conflict and fierce battles. Entire species have killed each other off over blood feuds and still more are hunted by humans. The most known blood feud of the supernatural species is the vampire and lycan blood feud. Their fights are what alerted the humans to the supernatural world's existence. If their battle continues much longer the entire supernatural world will be wiped out.

A lycan seer long ago had a vision of our future and saw a king of both lycan and vampire blood bringing the wars to an end. He was killed for speaking of his vision and anyone who believed him suffered the same fate. The centuries passed with the supernatural world forgetting the words of the seer. Then a young descendant of the seer discovered his ancestor's vision journal and read the truth. He knew what would happen if he confronted his pack alpha or the Lycan king with the journal so he decided to make the vision true.

He spent months observing different humans to see who would be the best person to turn into the twice bitten king. He found many eager for power but very few who would use it for good. Finally after a year of watching he found a human who desired power to change the world and who possessed a strong sense of right and wrong. The human was pure of heart and had a fierce hatred for those who enjoyed hurting others. The young wolf stalked the human learning his habits and after a week had narrowed down a list of times he would be alone.

The human had a friend that lived close by him that he hung out with. The way back passed a dense orange grove that could easily be used to make the change. Even better the young wolf had noticed the human always blared music in his ears while he walked back. He decided to strike the next time the human visited his friend. He knew the human would be visiting his friend in two days so he lay in wait for Friday.

* * *

What will happen now that the young lycan has planned to turn this human into the twice bitten king?

Will the human help them? Will he escape unchanged or will he refuse to help? Find out next time on dragon ball …. Whoops wrong story. Find out next time on legend of the twice bitten king!

SMOKESCREEN NINJA VANISH!

RAPTORSHINOBI213 OUT


	2. Chapter 2:The First Bite

Legend of the twice bitten king

Normal talking: Behind you!

Dialog: "Watch out"

Thoughts: what an idiot!

Lycan speech: the hunt starts now.

Lycan thoughts: This hunt isn't over yet.

* * *

Chapter 2: The first bite.

I walked along the sidewalk as cars roared past on my left. To my right a thick orange grove loomed in the darkness. I was listening to my favorite band at the time breaking point as I walked home from my friend's house. I was about halfway home when a growl loud enough to drown out my music erupted from the grove. I turned as a massive wolf ran out and bit down upon my right leg pulling me into the grove.

It bit me again on my right and left arm as I struggled and yelled in agony. I blacked out and woke up in my bed the next morning. I quickly checked my leg and arms but to my surprise found not a single mark on them. I would have brushed it off as a weird dream had my clothes not had caked dirt and blood on them. I got up and grabbed clean clothes to wear after I showered.

I chose my red and black camo shorts and tank top and went to open my bedroom door. I grabbed the knob and to my surprise wrenched it off when I tried to open my door. _That is weird I thought as I used less strength to open the bathroom door._ I took note of how much force I put into turning on the shower so I wouldn't accidentally break it later. After about 15 minutes I was clean and clothed in my camo outfit.

I walked into my kitchen and got hit by a barrage of sound from the road outside near my house. I could hear drivers on the phone and even what the person on the other end was saying from inside my kitchen. I quickly tried to focus on one thing so I wasn't getting auditory overload and it worked. I fried a few eggs and ate them as i got out my mma gloves and hand wraps. I wrapped my hands and slipped on the gloves as I walked outside to a huge tree in my yard.

I swung, hitting the tree and to my surprise the whole tree shook from the impact. I smirked and kept hitting it increasing the amount of power in the punches after each hit. I stopped after a loud crack burst from the tree as the wood where I was hitting began to splinter. My smirk became a full blown grin as I resumed attacking the tree as it continued to splinter until it split in half. "Holy Shit, what the fuck did that wolf do to me?!" I yelled as the tree fell onto the hedge behind it.

I went to the stone wall around my yard and swung my right fist in a full strength right jab breaking a chunk of stone off it. "Holy shit I muttered in awe as I walked inside." I now had a strong hunch of what that wolf really was so I logged into my Mac-book and began searching for wolf creature encounter stories online but didn't find any in my area. I found a few creature encounter tales near my city but nothing like what had attacked me so I searched for werewolf abilities. My search confirmed my hunch was right.

I had encountered a werewolf in the orange groves. It had attacked me not to kill but to change me. It must have reverted to human and brought me home to let the change finish. That explained how my skin didn't have a scratch on it after the attack, my lycanthropy had healed the wounds perfectly. I have only two words to describe my feelings towards my new powers: Fuckin a!

* * *

End of Chapter 2: First Bite.

What do ya'll think so far? Smash that review button and leave me some feedback.

IM BACK!

YES!

RaptorShinobi213 ninja vanish.


	3. Chapter 3:Xavier's Decision

Hey guys I'm back with another chapter.

I'm on fire three chapters back to back let's go!

normal speech: Watch out

Lycan/Angry Xavier: **Foolish Human , I am the king!** Thoughts: _What a fool!_ Lycanthoughts: **_Stupid human_**

Disclaimer: I don't own the werepire form , it belongs to Artix Entertainment.

Chapter 3: Xavier's Decision.

* * *

I stood in my room contemplating my next move. I was a werewolf and I knew that the next full moon was in a week. _I need to make a pack so I don't get forced into serving an alpha._ The question on my mind was who should I pick to become a member? My friend Serjay was a definite person to change as we had known each other since middle school.

I recalled the wolf who turned me and I frowned as I wondered why he turned me. I couldn't proceed with creating my pack till I knew more about the wolf's intention. I needed to find him fast before the full moon if I wanted to avoid becoming an alpha's pawn. I went outside once more and sniffed the air attempting to pick up the Wolf's scent. I smirked and said found you as I picked up a scent that was very familiar.

I leaped my side yard wall and sprinted following the scent of my maker. My feet blurred as I moved at high speed and soon reached the grove. I slowed down and began moving quietly towards the Lycan who changed me. I got about 400 ft into the grove before I found him sleeping in a hole he had dug. _This should be good I thought smirking evilly._ I pulled my left foot back and kicked him in the side hard enough to wake him up. **Who the fuck did that he growled out?! I did asshole! why did you change me?! Alaak's vision he replied as he stretched.** **Who is Alaak I asked curiously? My ancestor he replied. What did he see and who are you? He saw a vision of a king possessing both Lycan and Vampire blood fighting for peace among the supernatural world. When he spoke of his vision they killed him.** **My name is** **Ralak he answered shifting to human.** I was shocked to see Ralak was my age 17 and had scars everywhere on him. My name is Xavier I said to him as my eyes wandered along the scars. Why did you change me Ralak I asked him ? I saw your desire for power to help others and something told me you were the one Alaak saw.

So it was to fulfill that vision of peace that you changed me? Yes, I grow tired of the blood feud and I know you can end them all once you become the twice bitten king. I was going to make a pack so I could avoid becoming an alpha's pawn would you like to join it? I will help teach you and your pack to control your ability's but I won't join not yet. Are you planning to stay here in that hole I asked him as sirens suddenly squawked from behind us.

What are you kid's doing in this grove the two cops yelled at us. Some jerks from our school hazed my bro into running through the groves naked so I came out here to get him I answered quickly making up a story.

Ya'll pressing charges the younger rookie cop asked us? No officer we don't need the trouble Ralak answered smoothly. We can cut through the groove to reach our place I said to the cops who after a bit of hesitation left.

Look you need to find a place to stay other than the grove. The cops will be back here to look for you because they might think we were lying and really runaway's. Head to the back of the grove I told him as my phone rang and Ralak jumped. Yeah I answered as I brought my phone to my ear.

What up Serjay I yelled over the background noise on his end. Nothing much he replied as Ralak shifted back to Lycan form. Want to hang out he asked me as Ralak nudged me with his snout. Sure listen do you have any spare clothes I can get I asked. Yeah but why he asked confused?I will tell you when you get to the grove on the road to my house. Bring Medium and large shorts and shirts with you. Fine I will be there in a bit he said hanging up. How are you going to explain this to him? Easy I'm changing him when he gets here.

* * *

end of chapter three.


	4. Chapter 4:First Pack memeber

Last time on Legend of the twice bitten king, Xavier met the lycan who turned him. He learned about the legend and decided to turn his friend into his first pack member.

Regular talking: What an odd color.

Dialog human: "What the hell are you doing human?!"

Thoughts: what an idiot?

Lycan speech: You have no chance human!

Lycan thoughts: This human is stupid.

* * *

Chapter four: Serjay's bite.

I stood hidden behind the orange trees in my lycan form watching the sidewalk. I smirked as I smelled Serjay's scent on the wind. It took about 5 minutes before I saw him walking with a backpack on. I waited till he was right by the tree i was behind and lunged.

I grabbed him from behind and bit down into his shoulder feeling hot blood squirt into my maw. Controlling my blood lust I let him go and ran off. I shifted back to human and put my clothes on as I listened to him groan in pain. I stepped into his view and he began to crawl towards me. "Xavier what happened to that wolf?" He asked weakly as I smirked knowingly.

I used my speed to vanish and get behind him. I struck his neck with a light chop knocking him out. I knelt down picking the bag off his back and tossed it to Ralak. He put the clothes in the bag on then tossed it onto the ground next to Serjay. I wrote Serjay a note saying that when he woke I would tell him about the wolf when he woke up.

"Ralak come on let's go I said heading towards my house." He followed and less than 3 minutes later we were at my place. I noticed he seemed to be in deep thought as we entered my room. "Xavier what happens now that you turned him?" "Simple we wait for him to wake up and call I answered." I felt a sudden wave of exhaustion flood through me and I collapsed onto my bed.

I should have told him that turning a human into a lycan would drain him Ralak thought as he too began to fall asleep. Now that he has a pack member we need to find out how to get the vampire bite to occur. The only problem is I don't know any covens in this area Ralak thought as he finally fell asleep.

* * *

End of chapter 4


End file.
